A Girl Lost in Mayberry
by Noodles90210
Summary: srry bad at summary's Girl comes from a small town meets a celebreity but she doesn't like him what and she has a past what will he say to that. its a lot better than it sounds


A Girl Lost in Mayberry

It was an overcast day, and I was spending my afternoon walking around my hometown of Mayberry. Since this town is so small, you get bored pretty easily. I was walking pretty fast along the curb, doing an imaginary guitar solo to my favorite song.

As my riff hit the climax, I slammed right into some poor boy, knocking him and myself to the pavement. I was too busy stuffing my ipod back into my bag and turning the volume WAY down to take a good look at my victim. Finally, I turned to look at the guy, who was now rubbing his head. The kid had a huge backpack that was now on the ground. He was also wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses, not allowing me to catch a glimpse of his eyes. Who wears sunglasses on a gray day like this? However, even with the glasses and hat, he looked familiar to me; in a way I wasn't able to describe that easily. As I helped him to his feet, he took off his sunglasses and gave me a grateful smile. I then immediately recognized who this person was- This was Zac Efron, star of "High School Musical." I felt extremely embarrassed and felt my face growing red.

My subconscious was asking why was Zac Efron in my backwoods town, while my conscious mind started apologizing a million times to him. He brushed it off, grinning, and kept on telling me that it was ok; he should have been watching where he was going; that was a sweet guitar solo and what song was I listening to? It amazed me how easy it was to talk to him. It was only after I had been standing for about 10 seconds before I realized that that I couldn't put all my weight on my ankle. I gave it a glance and realized that I must have fallen on it wrong, as it was swelling and turning a nasty shade of reddish- purple. I ignored the throbbing and focused on finding out the answer to my #1 question.

"Listen, can I ask you a quick question?" I asked, hoping he wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon.

"Sure...?" he replied looking a little confused. He probably thought that I wanted a lock of his hair or some crap like that.

"I just have to know- What in the world are you doing here in Mayberry? I didn't think that anyone out there even knew that it existed!"

Zac looked troubled and pulled his cap back over his head. After placing his sunglasses in his pocket, he began to tell his tale.

"Well, it all started when I accidentally got on the wrong flight, and I somehow ended up in Atlantic City. I got myself a rental car, hoping to get to my agent's place, but the car it broke down about a mile away from here. I don't have a phone, so I just started walking towards the nearest town, which just happens to be this one! I've started to look for a hotel, but since it's the summer, every place is either booked, or closed for renovations. That's my story up to this point in time."

Zac broke out of his trance and glanced back at me. He suddenly slapped his hand to his forehead and laughed.

"I'm so sorry! Through all of this I haven't even asked you your name!"

"Ah, right. Well, they call me Lily Maldonado."

He extended his hand, shaking mine.

"My name's Zac."

"I know."

He looked nervous for a second. I quickly brushed away his concerns.

"It's all right!" I said, lying through my teeth, "My friend just talks about you a lot!"

He visibly relaxed and stood there, not sure what else to say.

"Well, that's some journey you've been on..." I said quietly as I stood there with a blank expression on my face. I didn't really know what to say either. I felt bad for the guy. After a few awkward moments I decided to break the ice with a bold idea.

"Well... I think maybe I can solve your hotel problems for the moment. I mean, it's totally your choice, but if you want you can come and stay with me... I live alone and my house is pretty big and quiet. I have plenty of space and everything!"

I said that entire idea in one breath and barely got it out, but I was pretty sure that he understood me through my stutters. As I waited for his answer, I gave myself a mental punch in the face. Why was I panicking like this? Just because several million people know who this guy was didn't mean that he wasn't a regular person like me!

He mulled over the idea for about a minute. After probably deciding that I wasn't some insane serial killer he extended his hand again, and shook mine happily.

"That's an awesome idea, and I'm really grateful. To make up for taking up your space, how about I carry you to your house? That ankle looks pretty bad."

"That would be great!" I said, giggling slightly. I couldn't believe what I just did! He picked me up quite easily and I got a whiff of his cologne. It smelled _really_ good. My home was only a few blocks away from where we met and the journey there was quiet. We arrived at the house about 15 minutes later. He placed his bag in the guest room and complimented me on the cleanliness of my home. I told him to relax and gave him the house phone, in case he needed to call someone.

"Alright. My room is across the hall if you need anything." I then heard some loud barking and remembered something important.

"Oh yeah...I have two dogs, Sandy and Rosie." I said as I opened the back door and let them in. "I hope that isn't a problem for you?"

His face brightened and he immediately started petting the closest one, Sandy.

"That's no problem at all- in fact I love dogs! I have two of my own as well!" He said, giving a small laugh.

"Well that's great! Um... I'll leave you to unpack while I go clean myself up. After that, we can talk about dinner.

As I hobbled out the door I heard him reply, "Ok! Really, thanks again for all of this; you are truly a good person." I blushed a deep red again, grateful that I had already closed the door to his room.

I walked across the hall and entered my room. My ankle hurt pretty badly but it wasn't anything I wasn't used to. I decided that I should change into something comfortable. I put on some pajama bottoms and a white tank top. After tying the string, I heard a buzzing coming from my pants. I pulled out my cell phone and checked the caller ID to see who could be calling. After reading the caller, my blood went cold. I stood looking at the phone in my hand, not able to move. If the phone hadn't started ringing again, I probably would have gone into shock.

"Mom..."

Zac knocked on my door and entered holding a toothbrush.

"Hey Lily, where's the bath-"

He stopped talking and took in my pale and panic- stricken face.

"Hey Lily, what's wrong?!"

To be Continued ………………………………………. Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review please or i won't update


End file.
